


3 times Callum could not say no to Marcus

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 2 RPF, GP2 Series RPF
Genre: 3 Times..., Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: But for Marcus?Callum would do the most ridiculous things if that would make the small Kiwi smile.Something Marcus occasionally liked to take advantage of.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2020





	3 times Callum could not say no to Marcus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipintheisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipintheisland/gifts).



> FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> I was so happy i saw I got to write for you and I had a miiiiilion ideas and couldn't choose at all! In the end, I went with something fluffy and dorky for our fav disaster boys as they do deserve more fic love!
> 
> I hope you like it and have a merry christmas <3

_i_

Callum was terrible at saying 'no' to Marcus.

He knew it was one of his very weaknesses. Marcus could blink those big, blue-green eyes at him and Callum would do anything Marcus asked him to as if he didn’t even have his own free will. 

Luckily for Callum, Marcus never asked anything too outrageous, but most of his requests were on the border between bothersome and annoying and Callum had to admit he would never do anything like those requests for anyone else. 

But for Marcus? 

Callum would do the most ridiculous things if that would make the small Kiwi smile.

Something Marcus occasionally liked to take advantage of.

"Callum!" The Kiwi whined, coming into the living room and flopping face down onto the sofa. Callum, who had been sitting on said sofa and playing video games, sighed as the Kiwi sprawled over his lap and over his arms, rendering him immobile.

"Yes Marcus?" Callum said with a roll of his eyes. Marcus rolled over onto his back, almost breaking Callum's arms had the Brit not quickly wiggled them out from under him, and pouted at the older boy.

"Ferrari is making me do all this Italian homework and if I need to translate one more sentence I'll throw myself off the balcony." The Kiwi sighed dramatically, burying his face in the red Ferrari hoodie he was wearing and peeking up at Callum with sad eyes.

"...is that my sweater?" Callum asked sceptically, noting how the fabric seemed to dwarf Marcus even more than usual. Marcus pulled the neckline of the sweater up over his nose and the hood over his head, hiding in the fabric so he was just two big blue-green eyes peeking out from a sea of red.

"Is comfier if it's oversized." He hummed. Callum raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm supposed to wear yours then?" He asked. "I won't even fit in it." He added for good measure when he saw Marcus's eyes twinkle cheekily.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I do think you've gained weight." Marcus said solemnly, patting Callum's stomach with a teasing smile on his lips. Callum glared.

"Not what I mean, you asshole." He huffed.

"I know, you dick." Marcus answered cheerfully, stretching out on Callum's lap in a catlike manner. They settled in silence for a moment, Callum fiddling with the game controller in his hand while Marcus just stared up at him from the depths of the sweater-cocoon he had created.

"What is it now?" Callum sighed, tempted to poke Marcus's nose but managing to refrain from doing so. It didn’t matter, he could still imagine the way Marcus would wrinkle up his nose and huff at him if he had. Marcus fluttered his dark lashes flirtily, pressing closer to Callum with an angelic look on his face.

"Can you do the assignments for me?" He asked, bumping his head against Callum’s shoulder and Callum had to try very hard to stop himself from comparing his roommate to a little kitten (an annoying little kitten, that was). Callum shook his head.

"Marcus…" he sighed in exasperation.

"Callum…" Marcus sighed back, his pout intensifying even more until he almost looked like a cartoon. Callum hesitating, wanting to say no, but then Marcus snuggled even closer while continuing to look fucking _adorable_ in Callum's sweater and Callum felt all his resolves crumbling away.

"Yes." Callum huffed out. "Fine, but I won't do them for you. I'll just help you." He added more sternly. Marcus grinned, leaning in to press a kiss to Callum's temple.

"You're the best." Marcus hummed happily; crawling off Callum's lap and practically skipping over to the little kitchen table where a set of papers was waiting for them. Callum sauntered over too, sitting down next to the younger man and wrinkling up his nose when he saw the language exercises.

"What did you do to piss them off so much? They never made me do this much in one go." Callum hummed, skimming through all the papers and counting at least 20 of them.

"I eh… might have fallen behind a bit on the exercises." Marcus winched, a rather sheepish smile curling on his lips and at least he had the decency to blush as Callum shook his head, somehow still not used to his messy roommate even after years together. Callum resisted rolling his eyes and instead grabbed the first worksheet, reading the first exercise before shooting Marcus a tiny smile.

"Better get to it then…"

Callum had to admit that maybe working with Marcus wasn't so bad after all. Marcus was sat close to him, nibbling the back of his pencil as they both stumbled through the many words they had to translate, while Callum tried to convince Marcus that using Google translate wouldn’t help him get better at Italian at all. Marcus's knee was pressed against Callum's thigh and the pressure occasionally distracted Callum, although it also made the boring exercises a lot more manageable. 

"Stop eating the pencil." Callum snorted when Marcus started to get frustrated and gnawed grumpily at the wood. Marcus stopped biting at the pencil but his lips were still wrapped around the end and it made Callum swallow thickly, imagining those lips wrapped around something else…

“Are you okay?” Marcus asked curiously as Callum stayed silent for a moment too long. Callum shook out of his trance and nodded.

“Of course, why would I not be?” he asked. Marcus just smiled, shaking his head.

“No reason.” he said, but his eyes lingered for a moment longer. Callum averted his gaze, quickly pointing at the papers again.

“Come on, we’re almost done.” 

~~~~~~

_ii_

“Where is Marcus?” Mick asked, the German making himself at home on the little sofa in Callum and Marcus’s apartment. Callum sat down opposite him in one of the armchairs, sighing as he watched Arthur already raiding the fridge while Robert was walking through the different rooms in search of Poppy.

Callum loved his friends, but they were all idiots. Every single one of them. 

“He’s taking a nap, I think. He just came back from New Zealand and he is struggling with a jetlag.” Callum said. Arthur came wandering back to the group now, clutching a bottle of diet coke and a bag of carrots in his hands, stealing all of Callum’s food as always. He sat down close to Mick, eying Callum with a rather mischievous look in his eyes.

“I could never do it, living with another FDA guy.” Arthur hummed. “You and Marcus must get along well.” he added. Callum raised an eyebrow.

“I had no choice, FDA decided I had to live with Marcus since Marcus was too young to have his own apartment when he started.” he said. “And he is not so bad. Useless in the kitchen and never cleans, but he’s amusing.” he added with a shrug. Arthur just hummed, sharing a look with Mick and Callum glared at them both.

“Don’t even start.” he sighed, slinking further into his seat. He knew the two thought Marcus and him were sleeping together, and part of Callum wished they were, but they weren’t. 

They were just friends.

And Callum was about 99% sure he was okay with that.

“I found Poppy!” Robert beamed, walking in with the French Bulldog cradled in his arms. “Oh, and I found Marcus.” he added, seeming a bit less excited about the Kiwi trailing in after him. Robert sat down in the chair next to Callum’s, Poppy happily curling up on the Russian’s lap as Robert rubbed his hand over the dog’s belly. This left Marcus without a seat, and the Kiwi looked around with sleepy eyes, seeming a bit confused about what to do.

“Can I sit with you?” Marcus murmured at Callum, looking adorably cuddly in the sweater (Callum’s sweater, once again) he was wearing. Callum blinked.

“I don’t know if that fits.” he said, shifting in the chair. Marcus rubbed at his eyes again and stifled a yawn, taking a step in the Brit’s direction.

“Can I sit on your lap?” he asked innocently. Callum’s eyes widened, and he glanced at the others before turning back to Marcus, feeling torn about the decision. He wanted to say no, wanted to propose to get Marcus one of the chairs from the dining table, but Marcus was staring at him with those sweet wide eyes and Callum felt his resolves crumble.

“Yes.” he sighed, nodding at the Kiwi. Marcus didn’t need to be asked twice and crawled onto Callum’s lap, sitting down sideways over his legs and leaning his side into Callum’s chest. Callum wrapped an arm around Marcus’s waist to make sure Marcus wouldn’t slip off and smiled softly as Marcus cuddled close without hesitation. Marcus yawned and tucked his head under Callum’s chin, letting out a deep sigh as he relaxed fully. He didn’t seem to care about their friends watching them and just seemed happy in Callum’s embrace.

It made warmth spread on Callum’s chest and he couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to Marcus’s forehead. 

“Just friends, sure mate.” Mick snorted, and Arthur chuckled in agreement. Callum glared at them. 

“Watch tv, mind your own business.” he huffed out. Robert looked at them with a thoughtful look on his face, scratching Poppy’s head before nodding firmly.

“You’d make a cute couple.” he decided. Callum sighed tiredly. 

“We’re not a couple. He is a friend, like all of you are my friends.” he said, hoping his cheeks didn’t turn too red.

“You won’t let me sleep on your lap like that.” Arthur remarked, seeming somewhat grumpy about that fact. He even tried to climb on Mick’s lap, but Mick pushed him up with a roll of his eyes, although he did leave his hand on the Monégasque’s knee in a comforting gesture.

“That’s because you’re a little shit.” Marcus suddenly spoke up in a sleepy murmur, opening one eye to regard the Monégasque. Arthur huffed.

“Rude.” he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. Callum smirked, thoroughly amused with the reaction and he gently squeezed Marcus’s waist as if to say thank you. Marcus tilted his head back to look up at him, a small smile playing on his lips before he pushed his head back against Callum’s chest.

“Now everyone be quiet or I’ll tell Poppy to attack you.” Marcus murmured. Callum chuckled.

“Poppy is as intimidating as you are right now.” he said. Marcus hummed.

“So pretty fucking fierce?” he asked, and Callum felt him smile against his collarbone. Callum shook his head. 

“No, not fierce. Just very cute.”

~~~~~~

_iii_

“No.” Callum said, eying the Kiwi with narrowed eyes. Marcus scooted closer, pushing the box into Callum’s hands.

“But it’s twister! I haven’t played twister in ages!” he pouted. Callum snorted.

“It’s a children’s game, Marcus, _that’s_ why you haven’t played it in ages.” he answered. Marcus pushed the box more firmly against Callum’s chest.

“Just one game.” he begged, eyes wide and innocent and Callum knew Marcus knew just how to convince him.

“No.” Callum repeated, quickly standing up and trying to move away from Marcus so he at least didn’t have to look into those eyes anymore. Marcus just followed after him, still pouting and jiggling the box in his hands. Callum shook his head firmly.

“No way, Marcus.” he huffed a bit impatiently. Marcus sighed, his eyes wide. 

“Just one game?” he asked. “I’ll even do the dishes tonight then.” he added as an afterthought. Callum sighed. He knew Marcus wouldn’t let it go, that the Kiwi would keep pestering him.

“Yes, fine. One game.” he answered. Marcus’s smile widened so much it almost rivalled Daniel’s and the Kiwi instantly went to work setting up the plastic sheet with coloured circles. Callum didn’t help and watched from a distance, but then walked over when Marcus excitedly announced he was ready.

“Left foot blue first!” Marcus said, his brows already furrowed and Callum narrowed his eyes, the competitiveness that was part of being a racer rising up within himself. 

The first few moves were easy enough, but then it started to become more complicated, Callum having to slide his leg under Marcus to reach the right colour and Marcus eventually arching over Callum to reach his hand to the colour next to Callum’s head.

They were so incredibly close like this, surrounding each other, and Callum felt himself blush when he noticed the Kiwi’s shirt had ridden up, showing off a strip of taut skin. 

“Callum, right hand on blue.” Marcus said. Callum swallowed thickly. In order to get to the right colour, he would have to bend over Marcus, which would mean being even closer to each other. 

“Are you going to move or am I winning?” Marcus spoke up. Callum glared and pushed himself up, leaning over Marcus to place his hand on the circle. His chest was pressed against Marcus’s back now, and out of spite, Callum rested more of his weight on Marcus’s back than was probably necessary. 

“You’re heavy.” Marcus whined, shifting his arms around. Callum only smirked and dropped more of his weight on Marcus’s back as he reached out to spin the colour wheel.

“Left hand on yellow.” he purred. Marcus lifted his arm to make the move, but that made him slip, falling belly first on the mat. Callum fell on top of him, first afraid he had hurt the younger man, but then Marcus started to laugh and he joined in. 

Callum pushed up unto his elbows and Marcus rolled over under him, still giggling and grinning up widely at the Brit. Callum’s eyes softened as he looked down on the younger man, the Kiwi seeming breathless and content under him. Callum leaned in, his lips inching closer and closer to Marcus’s. Marcus sighed, eyes fluttering closed.

Then their lips collided and Callum felt as if his heart skipped a beat. 

Marcus’s lips were soft and warm against his, Marcus kissing back shyly as he brought a hand up to Callum’s cheek, letting his lips part as Callum’s nudged at the seam of them. The Kiwi’s hand slipped from his cheek into his hair and Callum groaned contentedly, savouring the moment.

“That was nice.” Marcus sighed breathlessly as they parted, and Callum nodded in agreement.

“It was.” he answered, still hovering over the Kiwi. His tender smile suddenly turned more smug as he realised what had happened. “I won! You fell!” he exclaimed triumphantly. Marcus bustled.

“You cheated!” he answered, shoving Callum off of him and then pouncing on his form while Callum was catching his breath.

“You’re just a sore loser!” Callum said.

“You’re a cheater!” Marcus answered, but they were both smiling. 

And when Marcus asked, Callum kissed him again.

There was no harm in giving in to the Kiwi, Callum was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
